


Glued To Me

by Novkat21



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blindfolds, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Trust, Tumblr Prompt, Werewolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 23:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/pseuds/Novkat21
Summary: Stiles wants to blindfold Derek and won't tell him why. It's nothing kinky because they both still have their clothes on. He doesn't smell any flowers in the house so no bedroom surprises are happening. They're home alone - no other heartbeats.Derek is stumped.Perfect.





	Glued To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, hi! Long time no see! Or read. Whatever.
> 
> This is my first post in a while and I'm actually really happy with it. 
> 
> Now, I know in the past I've said I'm going to work on writing more, but I haven't been doing so. I'm not going to promise or say I'll do better now because I don't know if I'll be able to stick to it. I haven't really felt the drive to write lately, which leads to lack of content for you all and I'm sorry.
> 
> I am going to try to work on my prompts that are sitting in my Tumblr inbox, but I can't say when I'll have more content again. Thank you for understanding.
> 
> Thanks for sticking around and for all the kudos and love, too! I really do appreciate it all!
> 
> Enjoy!

"Do you trust me?" Stiles looks hopefully at Derek as he holds a blindfold in his hands.

The werewolf is _not_ amused, especially after Stiles pulled the long, white piece of cloth out from his back pocket and said he wanted to blindfold him.

"You know I do," Derek says, crossing his arms over his chest. "Now tell me why you have the blindfold."

Stiles grins. "Sorry, no can do!" Derek narrows his eyes. "Oh, come on, Der! What could I possibly do to you with a _blindfold_?"

"Many things. We both know how creative you can be."

"Okay, true. But I'm not gonna do anything bad! I swear! Would you please just let me put it on?" Sighing, Derek turns around and closes his eyes. He feels the smooth cloth slide over his skin and then a slight tug as Stiles ties it in the back. "Sweet! Now, take my hand…"

Long fingers intertwine with his and he gently squeezes Stiles' hand. The sweet scent of vanilla and cinnamon fill the air, calming him, even as Stiles leads him outside.

"Where are we going?" Derek asks as he hears Stiles lock up.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Comes the response that has Derek rolling his eyes.

They walk down the stairs to the parking lot, Stiles' hand never leaving his. He can hear the sound of the Jeep unlocking and Derek lets Stiles guide him into the passenger seat.

When the door closes, Derek takes a second to sniff out the car, hoping for some kind of clue.

Stiles' scent coats the interior and there's a hint of Erica and Isaac's as well. It doesn't surprise him, though, or give him any insights as to what Stiles is doing; the three of them hung out just the other night.

He sits back quietly and listens to Stiles' heartbeat as he drives, trying to catch any changes. He tries to gauge where they are by the stops and turns, but it's like Stiles is going in a giant circle. Probably to throw him off.

"You make one more u-turn and I might just vomit on you," Derek says, almost joking.

Stiles huffs out a small laugh. "I keep forgetting where the turnoff is, sorry."

No lie. Huh. And what turnoff? 

Afew moments later, the Jeep slows down as it hits a dirt road, then stops. He hears Stiles unbuckle and walk around to his side of the car. He unbuckles himself as the door opens and lets Stiles help him out.

He inhales deeply, breathing in the scent of pine, lavender, and… paraffin?

"Stiles—" Stiles merely shushes him as he takes his hand again and leads him away from the car. They only walk a short distance before they stop and Stiles moves behind him.

"Ready?" Stiles whispers in his ear.

Derek can practically feel his excitement and nervousness as the blindfold is undone. He opens his eyes and sees a dirt path leading up a short hill, lined with small lamps that hang from branches above.

Utterly confused, he slowly moves up the path as soon as Stiles pushes him forward. Lavender and vanilla become prominent in the air as he moves along, seemingly coming from every direction. He glances at Stiles, wondering if he'd practically doused his scent here recently.

When Derek reaches the top of the hill, he stops abruptly. Before him is a small clearing that's lit by bright, long strands of lights set in a circle. On one side, a candle sits on a small box, the other side having a similar set up, and a tiny, black box in the middle, barely visible amongst all the leaves.

"Does this place look familiar?" Stiles asks quietly, walking up beside him.

Derek glances around and furrows his brow. "It's just a part of the Preserve."

"Nope. It's where we first met."

Oh. _Oh_. Now Derek can see it. The candle on the far side of the circle is where he had been standing when he first met Stiles and Scott, the other side being where Stiles stood that day.

He turns and looks at Stiles, not trusting his voice. Stiles meets his gaze and smiles softly, taking his hand. "Beautiful, isn't it? Isaac and Erica helped me set it all up. I thought for sure you'd figure me out before we got here."

Derek smiles back. "I don't know how you did it."

Stiles pulls him over to the center of the circle so they're standing over the tiny box. "When I first met you, I was genuinely terrified of you. I mean, a lone wolf with grumpy eyebrows prowling through the woods and glaring at everyone during an ongoing murder investigation? Kind of a little terrifying."

Derek's smile drops slightly.

"That was before I found out you were innocent, okay?!" They both chuckle before Stiles takes Derek's other hand, gently squeezing them. "All those times when it was just you and me, saving each other's asses… I fell in love with you even more. And then when I thought you'd died in Mexico…" Stiles ducks his head and swallows thickly. This time, Derek squeezes Stiles' hands, giving him strength and comfort. Stiles smiles at him and sniffles before he continues, "I realized I couldn't bear the thought of losing you. It's why I begged you to stay. And you did.

"I promise that I won't leave you. I'm glued to your side now, forever." Stiles gets down on one knee and picks up the small black box. He opens it to reveal a silver band, glinting in the moonlight. "I promise to love and care for you for the rest of our lives. If you'll let me, that is.

"Derek Hale, will you marry me?"

Derek hates to admit it, but he starts crying during Stiles' proposal. His smile is so wide, it might just split his face in half. "Yes. Of course I'll marry you."

Stiles smiles back and slips the ring on before he stands. Derek wraps his arms around Stiles and holds him close, kissing him deeply.

When they pull apart, Derek looks into those bright, amber eyes and whispers, "You're glued to me forever. How could I say no?"


End file.
